<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>超痛快的尾款支付 by qiekenaohey1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996411">超痛快的尾款支付</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiekenaohey1/pseuds/qiekenaohey1'>qiekenaohey1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiekenaohey1/pseuds/qiekenaohey1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mob光<br/>伊修加德背心的梗，第一人称<br/>我x公式光</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>超痛快的尾款支付</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我之前从未想过能和终结了千年战争的大英雄在一起工作——特别是在同一个工地上工作。<br/>我做工匠也有十几年了，自认为手艺很好，但是在这个贵族为上的伊修加德也是一直没有混出头。如今在英雄的帮助下，我们这些穷酸的家伙也总算是有了个出头的盼头，重建天穹街就是个在新领导者那里露面的好机会。——我们这些工匠都多少学过一些字，在告示贴出来的第一天就涌入了天穹街。<br/>不过不论如何我都想不到，英雄大人竟然也加入了我们之中。不过这倒也没引起什么轰动，毕竟像我这样有机会远远的看过英雄一眼的贫民不算多。<br/>人们刚开始不认识英雄，见了这个生面孔还以为是什么新人准备看笑话。但是后来也不得不承认英雄大人的天分就是和我们这些乡巴佬不一样，他的手艺简直是大师水平。到后来工作多了忙起来，大家就都不关注这个不会拖累进度或者带来乐子的人了。<br/>当然，我除外，我盯着英雄盯了快一天，难得有机会和英雄离得这么近，当然要好好看看。<br/>英雄的穿着在人群里毫不出众，就是普普通通的工作装。但是此时此刻我无比想赞美设计这件之前还被我说过不走心的工作装的人。——外套是劣质的粗布，透气性很差，所以工作一段时间后，英雄就把不透气的外套解开系在了腰上，上身只穿着配套的黑色紧身背心。<br/>补充一下，我也要赞美设计紧身背心的人。英雄和我们这些工匠不一样的匀称肌肉被包裹在贴身的黑色背心之中，每一块肌肉的形状都能看的清清楚楚。被汗水浸湿的肉体反着光，和黑色背心形成了鲜明的对比，简直不能更加吸引我的目光。<br/>特别要赞美的是低领口的设计，可以让人看到英雄圆润的胸脯。英雄额头的汗水顺着脸颊滑到脖子上，最终隐没于那饱满的胸肌之间的时候，我不得不承认我有点硬了。幸好工作装的裤子足够宽松，不然我可能就要成为“热爱工作到能因为工作硬起来”的传奇工匠了。<br/>好吧，如果让工头知道我特意把岗位换到英雄边上就是为了过眼瘾顺便想这些乱七八糟的那我大概会被扣工资吧。<br/>不过虽然在英雄身边工作真的是大饱眼福，但是白天我更多的还是把心放在了工作上，毕竟再怎么想，也就是只能想想，还是保证收入更重要一点。<br/>到了晚上收工的时候，我收拾完东西正打算回工匠的破棚子休息的时候，正好看见英雄正弯着腰收拾东西。<br/>这个时候，哪怕是英雄脸上也有了疲惫的神色，但是吸引我的还是他背心下隐约的肌肉线条和露出大半的胸部。<br/>想着反正天色昏暗，揩把油只要跑的快点就不会被看清是谁，我恶胆向边生，一巴掌拍到了英雄因为弯腰撅起的屁股上，顺势揉了两把然后口嗨道:“怪不得在这撅着屁股勾引人呢，手感不错啊，60天穹票让我爽一发怎么样？”<br/>反正工作时也不会交流，先口头爽一下也不错。而且找不到老婆的工匠们之间这档子事也算是众所周知，嫌疑犯的范围大的很，只要跑得快再怎么说也不可能找到我头上<br/>然而正当我打算赶快跑的时候，英雄的声音却让我陷入了无比的震惊之中。<br/>他先是叹了口气，正当我觉得要遭的时候说出了惊人的话“100票。不然这些时间我还不如再去打一件家具。”英雄语气平静的仿佛这不是在买卖他的肉体而是普通的工作一样“你要同意就找个地方赶快解决，我还要休息。”<br/>看来他对于这种事已经习以为常了。我本该高兴才对的，毕竟有了机会进入这具诱人的肉体。但真的遇到这种幻觉一般的情景，我反而感到一阵苦涩。<br/>但是我还是决定成交了，因为那具身体无时无刻不在勾引我遐想。遵从本心的答应之后，我先付了60票，然后被英雄轻车熟路的带到了一家小旅馆，开了一间陈设老旧只有还算干净值得称赞的房间。他进屋之后直接的脱下了衣服趴在床上。他的平静让我知道了他曾经应当没少接受过这样的任务或者交易。<br/>大概能明白是英雄并不在意自己的身体，但是这种谁都能行的态度还是让人有些难过。不过我也没什么资格这么想，毕竟之前拿出天穹票的也是我。至少，他没有堕落到像那些普通工匠一样随便找个角落就能张开腿接客。<br/>英雄把头埋在了枕头里，这很正常，对于这种交易来说本来顾客与货物就没必要看清对方的脸，也避免之后遇到尴尬。只是可惜看不到那双漂亮的蓝色眸子。<br/>我怀着复杂的心情抬起英雄的腰，他很顺从的就把屁股抬了起来，抱着枕头一言不发，似乎是在利用这一小段时间稍微休息一下。我深吸了一口气，掰开了那两瓣圆润的臀肉。<br/>英雄的小穴是熟透的艳红色，虽然穴道里还有些干涩，但手指插进去并不费劲，那里面柔软的肉几乎是将外来者直接热情的吸了进去，仔细的讨好着。<br/>他真的很熟悉这种事情了。在我扩张那小穴的时候他非常平静，甚至像是快要睡着的样子。说实话，心里有些不爽，但是交易内容也没有让他不能走神，没办法。<br/>况且我扩张那小穴确实是花费的时间比较长，毕竟我们精灵的那活对人类来说还是很大的，不仔细扩张那真的不是让他受伤的问题，而是口径对不上进不去了——好吧，我只是个有幸认识点字的工匠，真的想不出其他恰当的比喻了。<br/>好在英雄的小穴在揉按了一会之后就开始出水，让扩张方便了很多，过了一会总算是差不多了。<br/>我扶起了自己已经硬了很久的小兄弟，激动的甚至有些手抖，打滑了几次才顺利的插了进去。<br/>我的阴茎刚一进去就被英雄的肉穴热情的款待了。湿软的内壁殷勤的吸附到捅进去的肉棒上，我保证我见过最淫荡的流莺也没有这么热情。<br/>但是和肉穴的热情不同，英雄本人一直都很沉默，没有呻吟，也没有像那些平常被操的男人那样会抚慰自己的阴茎，仅仅在我全部插进去的时候因为不太适应精灵的尺寸而闷哼了一下，剩下的时候只是抓着枕头那么趴着。<br/>就像人偶那样，没有反应。<br/>但是英雄显然也并不是没有感觉，他会低声喘息，下身也翘了起来溢出透明的粘液，只是单纯的，不做任何回应罢了。<br/>100天穹票操木头，这还真是亏本生意，我暗自下了决心，怎么也得让英雄有点反应值回花的钱才行。<br/>这么想着，我俯身罩住英雄的身体，捏上了他充满弹性的胸肌，同时把玩着凸起的乳头，在他没想到被突然袭击的颤抖之中，加快了抽插的速度。<br/>我将鼻子埋进那柔软的褐色发丝，汗水的味道并不很重，却有一股药茶的清香，不禁又让我深吸了几口。我用了全身力气操英雄美妙的小穴，把他后穴里泛滥的淫液都撞得飞溅起来，终于是让他稍微的有了些反应。<br/>他应当是被我突然的加速吓到了，喉咙里冒出了一声短促的惊叫，随后更加的抓紧了枕头抵御猛烈的冲击。他的背部肌肉因此紧绷，露出了美丽的线条，我不禁的在他的肩胛骨上啃了一口，一下子让英雄差点直接弹起来。<br/>这倒是让我稍微开心了一点，英雄至少还是会怕被人发现自己被路人随便花点钱就压在身下干这件事的。<br/>心情大好的我在他耳边安抚了一下他紧张的情绪，告诉他我没有留下痕迹。<br/>“不过，你要是接下来还是没什么反应的话，我就不知道会做出什么事了。”不得不承认英雄惊慌的状态激起了我内心阴暗的杂念们，让我不禁想要更恶劣一点“您也不想第二天新闻是大英雄被不认识的工匠在一家破旅馆里用了吧。”<br/>我感受到他的肢体明显的僵硬了起来，缩紧的后穴差点直接把我夹到缴械。很明显，他很紧张，因为我道破了他身份这件事。<br/>想来他也没想过会有人明知他是谁还买下他屁股的使用权吧。<br/>我又增了几分力气撞击他的臀部，把肉棒顶的更深，英雄显然适应不了这样，发出了几声低低的呜咽，但是很快咬住了嘴唇，不发出声音。<br/>我让他稍微叫一叫助兴，然而只收获了英雄晃动的头颅和“这不在交易之内”的回答。我知道他是在警告我，大概是因为最初的惊慌过去之后，我知道他的身份这件事反而让他找到了底气。事实上他的感觉没错，我确实不敢过分了，不然白天一百个我都要被揍成猪头。<br/>愿望得不到满足，我就只好把不爽用更加用力的顶弄发泄出来，竟然意外的的得到了收获。<br/>我找到了那个一碰到就能让他压抑不住呻吟的敏感点，感谢我身为精灵族，阴茎的弯曲让我只要找对方向就能轻易地碰到那个点。<br/>每次我撞上那一点他都会猛的颤抖，嘴巴里吐出可爱的呻吟，他挣扎着想要躲开，但是每当我捅开他层层包裹的肠肉顶到那块腺体时，他就会悲鸣着软了手脚，真的是可爱极了。<br/>借着月光，我看到他的眼角有流动的反光。虽然知道那多半是生理性的泪水，但“我把大英雄操哭了”这样的想法还是猛的如惊雷一般集中了我的大脑，让我的撞击变得更加暴虐了几分，甚至几乎失去了思考能力，仅仅是把阴茎往那具美好的肉体里撞，把那水穴里的淫液全都带出来，打湿我们两人交合的地方。<br/>有趣的是，每当我叫他英雄大人的时候，他的后穴都会缩紧，夹得我非常舒爽。我也乐于在他有些走神的时候如此唤回他的意识。<br/>精灵的性交时间很长，期间英雄被操的高潮了好几次，连我都惊讶于他能够光靠着被人操射出来，这或许也是他不去抚慰自己阴茎的原因，毕竟他的身体比我想象的淫荡的多。后来他实在是没东西可射，再次被我操的高潮的时候，甚至哭叫着用后面潮吹了，可爱至极。<br/>当我在他红肿的肉穴内射出精液的时候，他的喉咙已经沙哑的基本发不出声音，疲惫的似乎快要闭上眼睛。虽然知道哪怕这个状态，英雄也绝不是毫无防备，但看着英雄可怜的样子还是令我十分满足。我在一旁穿衣服的同时，把尾款的天穹票放在了桌子上，大方的走出了门。<br/>——虽然花了我三天的工钱，不过是值得的。英雄的身体，的确非常美味。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>